worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Darrow, Evelyn
Background Evelyn was born to a prostitute on the city streets, who, unknown to the local werewolves, had the blood of the wolf in her family line. Her mother died of a drug overdose when Evelyn was five years old, leaving her to be raised mostly at the mercy of the other street-dwellers. She was changed by her experiences among them, vowing never to become as self-serving as the common vagrant on the street was. For years, she barely managed to scratch out enough to stay alive, doing odd jobs for citizens in exchange for cash and a place to stay night to night. More often than not, though, she went hungry and homeless, and her rage at what she had been born into grew ever stronger, bringing her wolf blood nearer and nearer to the surface. It wasn't until a drunken transient attempted to rape her at the age of twelve that it burst forth in all its glory, however. For weeks before hand, she'd been snappish, lashing out when she usually would have been calm, costing her more than one opportunity she would normally have easily gained. With the half-moon hanging judgementally over the sky, the rapist found the young girl he lusted after shifting her very skin right underneath his hands... wavering between two forms that seemed suited to flight- or fight. With the faint rays of moonlight filtering through the mist, the man faced judgement for what he was... ... and judgement arrived through Evelyn. He was of no worth. He would not be spared. And his death would not be easy. Guided by her newfound instinct and the final judgement of Luna above, Evelyn's form settled into that of a giant wolf, and she clawed him down where he stood, rending him limb by limb until his corpse was only barely recognizable as human. The blood of her assailant dripping from her jaws, she shrank back into her human form and curled into a ball, crying. It was like this that a cabal of Free Council mages found her, having been keeping tabs on her for the roiling disturbance of Spirit that she had trailed behind in their city for the past month and a half. Thinking it was the precursor to an Awakening, they calmed her, provided clothing, and brought her into safety... leaving just scents and a corpse for the one pack that had noticed a disturbance, leading them to sadly assume that one more Change had resulted in the death of an Uratha. Though it took them a few days to sort through what had happened and what Evelyn described to them, the mages eventually recognized her for what she was.... a werewolf, and a skinchanger. Delighting in the opportunity to learn more about the creatures from a first-hand persepctive, they took Evelyn in, providing everything that she needed and had so much trouble acquiring out on the street. She aided them in their attempts to learn more about lycanthropy, and in turn, they taught her what they knew of their own society, and what little they knew of werewolves. She most excelled, however, in learning the lessons of the spirit they taught her... by her very nature, she was naturally attuned to the shadow realm and the spirits, and taught them nearly as much as she learned simply through her instinctual actions. Despite the natural closed-mouth mentality of mages, though, eventually word leaked into the surrounding supernatural community of the "non-magical skinchanger" that was with the mages... and soon enough, a year after the mages had found her, a local pack followed up on these rumors and learned of the Elodoth that stayed with wizards. The pack nearest to the mages sanctum was an established pack of Iron Masters, which had dealt with the cityscape nearby for the past five years. Knowing that the cabal was nothing to be trifled with, they approached with civility and said they felt it was their right to show the werewolf - if such she indeed was - her true heritage among her own kind. The mages put the choice to Evelyn, so she talked with the pack that had come to see her... and, for the first time, felt an instant rapport with other creatures. As they told her of the Uratha mythology, the tale resonated in her, and she knew that her place was among them. She left the cabal on good terms, both parties agreeing to keep in touch. The cabal, naturally, was sad to see her go, but let her go freely, by her own choice. Finally among her own kind, yet already with training in the knowledge of spirits, Evelyn absorbed the newfound knowledge that the pack of Iron Masters made available with a virtually fanatical focus and drive developed during her time with the Free Council. Within the space a month, she had absorbed all the concrete information the pack had to offer, been accepted alongside the others as an Iron Master, and was functioning brilliantly as the primary aide to the packs spirit emissary. She spent four lengthy years in that first pack, becoming their primary emissary after only a year. It was during an Azlu assault in Evelyn's fourth year of being a part of Uratha society that the rest of her pack lost their lives, and the Lodge of Lightning took notice of Evelyn. The Azlu in the city had slowly been building up power in difficult to find areas, and burst out into the city as a horde, slaughtering the first pack they reached... Evelyn's pack. Her pack acquited itself valiently, destroying five azarath for every Uratha that fell, but the Azlu were simply too numerous and the leaders too strong to be turned back by one pack alone. Of the original pack, only Evelyn lived... and though mortally wounded, she managed to keep herself concious and alive for long enough to crawl to the neighboring packs territory and warn them of the Azarath threat quickly approaching. With her warning, there was enough time for the local packs to band together and soundly defeat the swarming Azlu, while Evelyn lay in a near-catatonic state, the healers pessimistic about the chances of even her lycanthropic healing ability to save her from the near-total bloodloss. But it- or more likely, her will to stay alive- did just that. Evelyn survived, and recovered in a time remarkably short even for a werewolf... and again, the Lodge took notice. The day she stood on her own four feet once more, a member of the Lodge came to her with an offer of intiation, and Evelyn accepted with no hesitations. As things always are with the Lodge of Lightning, the tests were harsh, cruel, and demanding beyond any reasonable measure... and she passed them with ease. The Lodge's lightning totem accepted her without qualm, and her already tremendous focus became that much stronger and more deadly. But she was without a pack... and the wolf craves a pack. She found her answer in a group of misfits similarly on their own, and quickly established herself as the pack's beta, explaining and enforcing the commands of their alpha, and leading negotiations both with spirits and creatures of the flesh. While her role as the devil's advocate is one she takes seriously, the alpha's straight commands are to be obeyed... until the alpha starts to show signs of being unfit. While she makes no plans to take the mantle herself, her support could easily end any disputes and challenges. Personality Evelyn is an unnervingly focused person, often aware of only those elements around her that could lead to her accomplishing her current goals faster or things which might slow her down. This focus works equally well when she turns her attention to the goals of keeping peace and bridging gaps, and she is an excellent mediator and negotiator. While her drive can be somewhat off-putting, she is quite friendly with people at large, and she trusts her pack implicitly. She will have shared any and all of the information in her background with pack members that asked about it, and will gladly go to the wall to help out a pack member that is in dire straights. She is well aware of her limitations, and gets extremely nervous when the pack goes without an alpha; this often leads her to almost instantly declare where her support lies when an alpha is removed or challenged. She has been the pack's sole beta from the very formation, and her opinions carry much weight among companions, although all know she is perfectly willing to discuss them and even change her opinions if further evidence is presented. She seems to show little to no interest in dating or mating, although it is unkown to the pack whether this is through lack of interest in the subject, or lack of interest in the prospects. She is slow to anger, and even when she takes the war form, her movements are unnervingly precise and calculating. Statistics Name: Evelyn Darrow Virtue: Hope Vice: Wrath Auspice: Elodoth Tribe: Iron Masters Lodge: Lodge of Lightning Intelligence: 3 Wits: 4 Resolve: 4 Strength: 2(3/5/4/2) Dexterity: 3(3/4/5/5) Stamina: 3(4/5/5/4) Presence: 2 Manipulation: 4(3/4/1/4) Composure: 4 Size: 5(6/7/6/4) Defense: 3(3/4/4/4) Initiative: 7(7/8/9/9) Speed: 10(11/14/17/15) Perception: 8(10/11/11/12) Health: 8(/10/12/11/8) Willpower: 8 Primal Urge: 4 Harmony: 8 Academics: 1 Computer: 1 Crafts: 3 Investigation: 3 Medicine: 2 Occult: 5 Politics: 2 Science: 1 Athletics: 3 Brawl: 2 Drive: 0 Firearms: 0 Larceny: 1 Stealth: 3 Survival: 5 Weaponry: 3 Animal Ken: 4 Empathy: 3 Expression: 2 Intimidation: 1 Persuasion: 4 Socialize: 2 Streetwise: 5 Subterfuge: 3 Contacts 3 (Free Council cabal, street gangs, shamans) Allies 1 (Free Council cabal) Fetish 3 (Biting Dagger klaive) Resources 2 Status 1 (Lodge of Lightning) Status 3 (Iron Masters) Status 2 (Elodoth) Eidetic Memory: 2 Striking Looks: 2 Purity: 1 Glory: 2 Honor: 3 Wisdom: 2 Cunning: 3